inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Returns
A Fanfic by Chong Kah How 07:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC). Story In the Amano Mikado Stadium of another time, the Future Strikers were seen being strike down. It was only the end of first half & the score was 0-3. Tyra was about to end Tenma when a cloaked figured with stop the shot. "Hey, Its break time! Why don't go back to your lair & relaxed a bit instead of torturing my friends any further," said the clocked figure as he removed his hood. "Unless, that is you have a death wish," said Noah with a determined smile on his face. Back a t the bench, Noah was given a warm welcome back from the members of the Future Strikers as Tyra watched them with emotionless eyes. "Oh, by the way, Mr. Dino," said Noah he was refering to Tyra, with serious. "For all the ''pain debt ''you gave my buddies, i'm going to pay them back, 100 times so consider yourselves lucky," Tyra then felt a little fear in his soul as the Futuer Strikers... "EHHHH, Noah just made a declearation of war," said Tenma, Shinsuke & some others, suprised. "What? I thought it was necessary for something super-idoitic fools who wanna get crushed by yours truly," said Noah. "Oh, did I say 'something'?, tehehehehe" Tenma & the others were suprised again. Soon, the second half started again with Noah & Toramaru in the front lines. The whistle sounded & Toramaru immediately pass the ball to Noah. Tyra then dashed to Noah's front. "I didn't get to crush you the last time but this time I WILL," said Tyra as he slide-kick to steal the ball but then failed. "Ohohohoho, I would like to see you try," said Noah dodging his slide the heads to goal. "Bye Bye!" Soon, Noah was seen dodging every last of the D.Fang's members' attacks as he was soon near the goal. "Wind Art: Kirikaze. V3!!!!" yelled Noah as he shoots the ball to the goal. D.Fang GK failed to blocked it & the ball enters the goal. "What the!!!?" said Tyra. "It's paaaaayback time!" said Noah as the second continues. Tyra attemped to steal the ball from him again but failed even with his brutal Hissatsu. Noah dodged it with simply some steps & dashes to the goal. And then again... "Water Art: LEVIATHAN," Noah shoots & scores again. "Why you BRRRAAAT!!" said Tyra. "Hey, hey, you areee also a brat," said Noah as the match resumes again. Tyra then activates his Paradox Gear & summons his Keshin, Brutal Skull Chimera & charged at Noah attempting to break his bones. Tyra & the others shocked as a book shield blocked the charge while a imcomplete Keshin aura appeared behind Noah. "I'll be taking that, Thank you!!" said Noah as Tyra stole the ball from the D.Fang captain. Tyra stole the ball from Noah. Then, the two repeat the scene again & again. The clash began to seems more & more fearsome as... "I suppose this little fight have to End!!!" Noah kicked the ball backwards as a figure got the ball. It was Toramaru. Soon, Toramaru was seen at the defense lines, thanks to a little support from his friends, mainly Noah who Tyra at bay. With a note of gratitude in his mind.... "SABERTOOTH DRIVE," Toramaru shoots & scores. "WHAT THE!? That's..." said Tyra. "Yep, your former friend's Hissatsu! It appears that our tiger have learned from his other, don't you think?" said Noah as Tyra walked away, angrily. "They have done it, they've reminded me about it!" said Tyra. "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU ALL," The D.Fang's morale have now increased greatly & the match continues as Noah have the ball. Soon, Tyra charged with his Keshin armor & 2 forwards like a barbarian. Noah then noticed his Paradox Gear was giving out sparks but then turns his attention to the boy. "It's looks like it's showtime, right?" said Noah as he unleashed his Keshin. "Ifinite Ideal, Fantasia Infinity!" Everyone was shocked & impressed of Noah's new Keshin as... "Infinity!" shouted Noah as his Keshin blocked charge. Soon, passed the ball to Toramaru & called Fubuki to the front. His Keshin's shield broke as the boy barely dodged the attack. A "Phew" can be heard as Noah rushes to the frontlines with Fubuki & the some midfielders. "Let's do That!" said Noah, addressing to Fubuki & Toramaru. "BEAST CIRCUS!!" the ball breakthrough the GK but Tyra was then at the goal blocking the ball with his feet. "I will not go back. I will go Back. I WILL NOT GO BACK." said Tyra as he kicks the ball out of the goal but.... Noah got the ball & then... "Quite stubborn, ehhh? Then let me show you my Masterpiece," said Noah. "Masterpiece: Judgement MISSILE," The ball was shot to the goal as Tyra deflects it again but the ball was guided then 'boosted' to the goal. Tyra failed to block the shot & the match ends with 4-3. Future Striker's win. Tyra was on the field with a pale face as his Paradox Gear explode & a Paradox Material appeared to eat him. The D.Fang captain laughed as he met his doom then..... "You FOOL," said Noah as he shoots a ball & destroyed the Paradox Material then the boy rushes to Tyra & slaps him. "Everyone can have a new start! Even you, Even Me." "I destroyed My own world with just a rampage & laugh like a madman as I did it, I no longer have friends from my world; they've all died, BY MY HANDS!" Noah added. "AT LEAST you have some friends in your world, did you or you didn't even try to have some? I'm done! Think about it!" Noah walked away, leaving Tyra kneeling as his teammates was seen helping him up. Tyra left with a faint smile as the Future Strikers left in the Inazuma Caravan. Noah was seen sitting by a window seat, with a smile as he looked upon the team that they have battled today. The end. Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 07:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, Masterpiece: Judgement Missiles Category:Fanfictions